Supernatural SG-1 Fusion story
by whomii2
Summary: Supernatural characters in the Stargate universe


General Robert (Bobby) Singer scowled at the group of trouble-makers seated across from him.

The members of SG-4 stared back at him innocently, but Bobby had known the Winchester boys long enough that he didn't buy it for a minute. Castiel he could believe.

Bobby blamed Dean for starting this whole mess.

Dean had the typical fighter pilot's mix of daring and recklessness. His good looks and charm usually helped him wheedle his way out of any trouble his mouth got him into. Unfortunately for Dean, most of his commanding officers were immune. So Dean's lack of respect for authority had earned him as many black marks as his bravery had earned him medals and citations. Dean had ultimately been recruited into black ops work, where thinking outside the box and a certain kamikaze attitude were more welcome.

Dean's brother Sam, though hot tempered at times, was usually less easily provoked by anyone outside his family. Sam had not followed his brother and father into the service, but instead had gone into academia. His intelligence and curiosity had led him to study other cultures and languages while his love of history had caused him to get a degree in archeology and become an expert in esoteric lore. While Dean scoffed at Sam's love of books and reading, it was obvious that Dean was proud of his brother's achievements. Dean often downplayed his own intelligence, but it was clear from the various devices he had cobbled together from spare parts while working on covert missions that he wasn't as clueless as he appeared to be.

Bobby had served with John Winchester and had even looked after the boys from time-to-time in their youth. He had kept an eye on their divergent careers after John's death. He knew from experience what a formidable pair the two could be, so when Bobby was put in charge of the Stargate program he asked them to join one of the SG teams. Dean was all for the idea but Sam was less enthusiastic, craving a more normal life. Sam had changed his mind when one of their alien enemies had stolen his fiancée away from him. He saw the Stargate program as his way of finding her again. Dean and Sam became the core of SG-4.

The third member of SG-4 had joined the team under even more unusual circumstances than Sam. Castiel was not from Earth. Though outwardly human, he served as a vessel for an alien entity that conferred on him supernatural strength and abilities. Castiel had initially been a soldier in the army of one of their enemies, aliens who held their followers' allegiance by claiming god-like authority. When Castiel learned the truth about his leaders, he rebelled and joined Dean and Sam in stopping a war that would have destroyed the earth. That aid had earned Castiel the Winchester's trust and a place beside them on team SG-4.

Bobby had hoped that Castiel might have a moderating influence on Dean and talk him down from some of his more hair-brained plans. Lord knows his brother Sam was no good in that department. In fact, Sam was often the reason behind the more suicidal risks Dean took. And Sam was little better when it was Dean who was in danger. Unfortunately Castiel seemed to have transferred his devotion for his former "gods" to Dean, and while he might disagree with Dean's plans Bobby wasn't sure Castiel had ever told the boy no. Still, he seemed almost as fiercely protective of the Winchesters as they were of each other and concealed a whole lot of whoop-ass in his slight frame. In recognition of all Cas had sacrificed for them, Dean and Sam tried to help Cas get used to this new world he had found himself exiled to after his rebellion. He became something of an unofficial little brother. Bobby also found himself taking the earnest alien under his wing. At least he was easier to deal with than the Winchesters.

The fourth position on the team was traditionally reserved for the scientific advisor. Few on the science staff were able to deal for long with the incredible things SG-4 faced on their routine missions. The latest scientist, Chuck Shurley, had only made it through one mission. He had suffered a nervous breakdown after their return and was currently being watched in the infirmary by nurse Becky.

The enforced down time due to their incomplete team status had caused the dangerous levels of boredom that led up to the current catastrophe. To put it simply: Dean had started a prank war with Sam. Their attacks and counter-attacks had escalated until eventually an uninvolved party (other than Castiel) had gotten caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately for Dean, that "innocent" bystander had been Gabriel.

Gabriel had sought sanctuary on earth to avoid conflict on his home world. Bobby supposed they should have been suspicious when they learned Gabriel had initially been hiding out with the Asgard, but Gabriel's knowledge of Ancient tech and wormhole theory made him too good to pass up. He even was one of the few who could manipulate the quantum mirror to send people safely back and forth to alternate dimensions. SG-4 still had some gripes against him related to that mission. They were convinced that Gabriel had a lot more control over the destination site than he admitted to, and that a number of the embarrassing incidents SG-4 went through before their return to their own earth were just Gabriel messing with them. So there was some suspicion if Gabriel's getting soaked by the overhead sprinklers was really an accident. Regardless, Gabriel had gleefully retaliated with all the subtlety of a weapon of mass destruction. The end result had been suspension of off world activities, temporary shut-down of the entire mountain, and attempted homicide by Dean. The suspected cause of all that pandemonium was currently sitting in the fourth chair in Bobby's office smirking smugly.

Bobby shook his head. There wasn't much he could really do without actual proof of the instigators. And he suspected his disapproval might carry more weight with the Winchesters than any official reprimand. Poor Cas' only guilt in this whole mess was by association. Bobby figured he'd have the boys over to his house for a barbecue. They could then spend the weekend working in his yard to make it up to him while using up some of that excess energy. And maybe he'd have Cas organize his library again while they were there. Bobby then frowned and looked at Gabriel. After this he couldn't leave Gabriel on the loose unsupervised. That would just be asking for trouble. So it looked like they would have an addition to their barbecue. The plus side was that Gabriel could whip up better desserts than anyone Bobby knew after his late wife's passing. Must be the sweet tooth. Still, one of Gabriel's pies would go a long way toward smoothing things over with Dean. The way to that boy's heart was definitely through his stomach. However, there was no way Bobby was letting that trickster loose in his yard for the weekend. He would have to think of some other punishment.

Watching the four idjits fidget in front of him Bobby began to get an evil idea….


End file.
